


Let Me Protect You!

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yandere Alibaba, good thing Hakuryuu knows how to manage his outrageous boyfriend, i have no clue, just mentions violent things really, my tags never help, should i just say he is mentally disturbed?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tardiness really upsets me. It shows imperfection and chaos, the sure tale sign of something going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Protect You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Happy second day of Alihaku week! This fic is for the prompt for day 2: Vulnerability. I decided to take a risky chance with this prompt so hopefully it isn't too bad. Once again, no beta for this fic unfortunately. Enjoy!

Tardiness really upsets me. It shows imperfection and chaos, the sure tale sign of something going wrong. Now, usually I try to brush off the urge to rip someone’s eyes out when they are late for an appointment with me. But, today is a special, no a wondrous exception. This day is golden compared to the other days because Hakuryuu made me a promise. _He promised that he would be home early so we could finally eat dinner together._

Sometimes I wish we were less busy. Royal duties have become so hectic lately. If I didn’t care so much about my people, I would have held my sword to the other royals’ throats so they could actually help me out for once. Even though I absolutely love my people, that doesn’t mean I can just ignore my lovely Hakuryuu all the time for them. Being without my hunky crybaby makes me a little cranky. I would rather spare everyone from my sudden rampa - I mean outbursts.

I wouldn’t even have to complain about this so much if Hakuryuu was actually on time. I told him how important this was to me. _Did he have the nerve to think so lowly of our date? Could he have stood me up_? No. No, my Hakuryuu wouldn’t do that. He loves me way too much to do either of those things. That could only mean that someone else was keeping him from me. _Whoever they are better hope that I don’t go and beat the shit out of them -_

“Hello?” Is that the sound of a door opening I hear? “I’m back, Alibaba.”

Ah, he’s here. My Hakuryuu is finally home, calling me out with his sultry voice. “Welcome back honey~.”

He’s even more beautiful when he sighs in frustration. “I told you not to call me that.”

“But no one else is around. You told me I couldn’t say your nicknames in public. It should be fine here at home, right?”

“I guess, but it’s just too embarrassing.”

“All the more reason for me to keep saying them here. You’re just absolutely precious when you blush. No one else needs to see this side of you, babe. I hope no one else has nicknames for you, because if they do. . .” I’m going to lock my jaw if I keep clenching my teeth like this. _“Then maybe they should have their mouths stitched shut -”_

Oh my. My Hakuryuu is so affectionate tonight. His hugs are always warm, and his toned arms wrapped around my waist. . . Simply delicious. Wait, what were we talking about again?

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable. Do you mind setting the table, Alibaba?”

As expected, my boy toy is too polite. “Of course not! Go ahead and change into the outfit I left on the bed. I made sure not to make it too formal.”

“Great. I’ll be right back.” Thank goodness our bedroom is in the back of the house. I could watch those hips sway for days. Not to mention that his back looks sexy with his royal attire. Can’t ignore that plump ass either. Uh oh, I really should get dinner ready.

I mean, the food is already cooked to perfection, but the table definitely needs more work to look romantic. How about some scented candles. . . There, lavender, My Hakuryuu’s favorite smell, other than mines of course. What else? That’s right! I’ll use the nice dinnerware. They have to be in exactly the right positions _or else this whole night could be ruined._

As the final touch, I’ll pour us some wine. I’m glad My Hakuryuu and I both love white wine. It’s always curious to see the clear liquid fill up our glasses. This drink is very light, not too sweet to cover the taste of our food. _Would it be too light for me to slip something bitter in Hakuryuu’s glass?_ I’m sure my honey wouldn’t mind relaxing for a few days. . .

“I’m back.” Can Hakuryuu not tempt me with those loose locks of his luscious hair? He looks too cool.

“Yay! You came just in time, babe! If you took any longer, I would be wondering why you didn’t want to come to me sooner.” Here comes that silly pout of his. I am truly blessed to see Hakuryuu so expressive tonight. “You’re not hiding anything from me, are you?”

“What could I possibly be hiding from you?”

_“A lot of things actually. You’ve been away from me too long.”_

“I wouldn’t keep secrets from you. That would be too much of a hassle, plus I wouldn’t want to hurt you like that. You’re too important to me.” And there goes my heart. Logical and romantic, what a sweetheart.

“Oh you’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m being serious. Whether or not you believe me or not is your decision.”

How dare My Hakuryuu be this considerate. Maybe that’s why he gets pushed around a lot. “I believe you, really I do!”

That smile should honestly be reserved only for me. “I’m glad. Shall we go ahead and have dinner now? I don’t want your food to get cold.”

“Yes! I made your favorite!”

Hakuryuu is eating so quickly. He’s not even taking his time to savor the side dishes. Is my cooking that bad? No, I made sure to make the food flawlessly. I checked. It was probably because he was so busy earlier today. Speaking of which. . .

“Hey Hakuryuu, is something the matter?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you just seem really anxious right now. Does this have to do with whatever made you late to our date?”

Bingo. That cringe totally gave it away. “I meant to apologize when I got home, but I couldn’t.”

“Why is that?”

“You won’t like the reason why I got held up.”

“Just tell me. It’s going to bother me more if you keep this a secret any longer, especially since you just made that speech about not hiding anything from me.”

“Are you sure?”

_“Hakuryuu. . . “_

Don’t flinch because of me. I’m just really worried about you. “Alright, alright. I wasn’t here on time because one of the other royals wanted to duel me again.”

“They. . . tried to hurt you again?” I knew it was too dangerous for My Hakuryuu to handle these kind of things by himself.

“Yes. I know it sounds bad, but I won -”

_“Who?! Who pulled that stupid stunt?”_

“Wait, Alibaba -”

_“That person will pay! I will rip out their heart straight out of their rotten fucking chest!”_

“Alibaba, I said it’s fine.”

_“No it’s not! You’re too delicate to be dealing with this. You barely managed to escape from falling into the Black Rukh. I will do anything to keep you safe. I don’t care what I have to destroy or who I have to kill_. I . . . just don’t want to lose you again.”

“I understand that must have been hard for you.” Please stop holding my Hakuryuu. I should be the one shielding you, from everything. “But that’s in the past. I am more than capable of taking care of myself now.”

_“Liar. Let me go.”_ It sucks that his big, strong arms can keep me from dragging him into the bedroom so I can keep him there forever. _“Why won’t you let me protect you?”_

This is new. Hakuryuu looks mad. “Because I don’t need anyone’s protection. I’m sick of people thinking I’m so weak!”

“I- I don’t -”

“Yes you do, but I know you can’t help it. This new side of you has practically become second nature.”

_“Does that mean you’ll do what I say? You’ll stay with me forever?” You won’t leave the house again? You’ll let me annihilate anyone who gets near you?”_

“I will accept the first one.”

“What about the others?”

“Sorry, I wouldn’t do well staying here like a caged animal.”

“But it wouldn’t be so bad. I can keep watch of you more easily and we could spend more time together. _You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, not even about escaping my grasp.”_

“It’s still a no.”

“Come on Hakuryuu.”

“Nope.”

“Babe, please.”

“No thank you.”

“Ryu, I’m just not sure if you’ll be okay.” _The world can ruin you again. I would do anything to keep you pure._

Oh my, Hakuryuu has tightened his grip on me. His chest is pressed so close to mine. How is he so soft, yet so rugged? Even his lips are mind numbingly tender. . . My Hakuryuu’s kisses are too much.

“I’ll be okay. I know how to handle a lot of things now, including you. Trust me when I say that I can protect myself, and you too if need be.”

When Hakuryuu uses his hoarse voice, how can I not believe him?

“I trust you.”

I love sealing promises like this with more kisses. To think I’m only truly vunerable to this precious boyfriend of mines. Such a crazy thought, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Some comments and/or suggestions would be really appreciated, especially for this prompt. You can also message me on tumblr; my url is gold-sakura. See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
